


secrets in the dark

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, F/M, Fingering, Kinky sex, Library Sex, Love Letters, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Secret Admirer, Sex in semi pubic, Slightly - Freeform, Sub!belle dom!gold, Vaginal Fingering, blindfold, horny belle, naughty mr gold, non consensual fingering, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle receives letters from a Mysterious  admirer using quotes from books and poems,eventually telling her what he wants to do with her sexually. Belle's curiosity aroused<br/>Try's to uncover her  secret  admirer identity it was a  Mystery belle desperately wanted to uncover,<br/>Until one evening he<br/>leaves a blindfold in the library </p><p>prompt fill from this tumbrl prompt<br/>http://regardstosoulandromance.tumblr.com/post/125409172435<br/>thanks to http://regardstosoulandromance.tumblr.com<br/>for letting fill this naughtily awesome prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Batter my heart~

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was not beta this was only going to be a quick one shot that some how got turned into a 4chapter fic ! lol sorry no smut in the first two chapters

in the small charming Little town of storybrook main.  
belle French is the librarian of the storybrook library. storybrook..a little town. full of little mundane things. every day just like the one before.  
every morning belle French woke up at 6:45 am. she showered and dressed. by 7:20. she have her breakfast of grapefruit and coffee. while sating by the window. watching the sleepy little town's inhabitants begin their daily routine. every morning at 7:25. dr hopper would pass her building. while walking his dog. belle would always read afew pages of the current book she was reading. before leaving for work. she opened the library every morning at 8:00am. and every morning no one would come in until 10:55am. every morning at 10:55. nova would wonder in from the nunnery. and sneak in afew chapters of Jane Austen. Some days when he wasn't to hung over. Leroy would stop in pretending to read some magazines. while ogling the nun.  
the library was usually quite quiet. during the early morning and afternoon hours. and belle was languishing in boredom. she longed for a life of adventure. she wanted to see the world. experience new things. but the life she dreamt of would always be just that. dreams, for belle French her only escape from her mundane life. was through the pages of books. she just have to be contented to live in the world of her beloved books.  
3:00 pm. was when the storybrook library came alive with active. until 9:30. belle would be busy with school children. teenagers parents and teachers. making helpful suggestions. and checking out their selections. by 10:00 pm. the library was closed for the night. after straitening the place abit. belle was pushing her book cart along the aisles. restocking when she noticed a pice of parchment sticking out of the bookrack. in the poetry section. odd..? curiously belle red the note.  
it was a poem by john donne, 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Batter my heart, three-person'd God, for you  
As yet but knock, breathe, shine, and seek to mend;  
That I may rise and stand, o'erthrow me, and bend  
Your force to break, blow, burn, and make me new.  
I, like an usurp'd town to another due,  
Labor to admit you, but oh, to no end;  
Reason, your viceroy in me, me should defend,  
But is captiv'd, and proves weak or untrue.  
Yet dearly I love you, and would be lov'd fain,  
But am betroth'd unto your enemy;  
Divorce me, untie or break that knot again,  
Take me to you, imprison me, for I,  
Except you enthrall me, never shall be free,  
Nor ever chaste, except you ravish me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

belle glanced around the empty library. nervously biting her bottom lip. who had left this?. was it meant for someone else?.  
or was this some kind of silly prank?.  
belle wondered as she folded the note. a tiny smile playing on her lips.  
who had wrote the note. it was a Mystery belle wanted to uncover,


	2. ~Great expeditions~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> belle wonders who her secret admirer might be?

it was just another day in storybrook Maine. every day seemingly just like the one before. for the librarian  
belle French. it was the same humdrum routine as usual. she opened the library at 8:00 am. and sat reading a book anticipating 10:55. when the shy nun usually came in. these past few days she been reading Jane Austen persuasion. It had been nearly a week since belle had gotten that Mysterious note. from the Mystery Author. and she all but forgotten about the anomaly. had it not been in her desk draw. belle idly wondered who? Had left it..by 3:15 the library was filled with the usual crowd. keeping belle occupied until closing. alittle after 10:00 pm. belle was reshelving checked in books when. she saw a pice of parchment sticking out of the bookrack of the literature&fiction section. glancing around the empty library belle eagerly red the note. it was from a chapter of Charles Dickens's  
Great expeditions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The unqualified truth is, that when I loved Estella with the love of a man, I loved her simply because I found her irresistible. Once for all; I knew to my sorrow, often and often, if not always, that I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be. Once for all; I loved her nonetheless because I knew it, and it had no more influence in restraining me, than if I had devoutly believed her to be human perfection.

~your most Ardent admirer~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

belle looked around the library finding it to be empty. she smiled and folded the noted continuing to reshelve the library books.  
That following afternoon at  
12:10 pm. belle closed the library to pick up her usual lunch order of tuna on rye from granny's diner. while siting at the counter waiting for her order. belle saw Leroy nursing a cup of coffee. apparently hung over what if the note hadn't been for her? belle wondered. maybe Leroy had left the note for nova. the nun he had a crush on but.. no, belle shook herself from the thought. Leroy reading poetry.? she never seen the grumpy man read anything heavier then the newspaper. looking around granny's. belle wondered who could this Mysterious secret admirer be?  
dr hopper was siting at a table reading the newspaper. dr hopper was certainly well red and did come in to the library occasionally but..  
it was no secret that dr hopper had feelings for the mayor. maybe the notes were for her.! belle bit back a giggle. no queenie wouldn't be caught dead hanging out in the library.with storybrook's commoners. will scarlet sat across the counter from belle. catching her starring he nodded. belle quickly turned her head shyly staring down at the menu. i had been out a couple of times with will. during one of his and Anna notorious on again off again cycles. No my secret admirer wasn't will. Anna would always have his heart. a waitress handed belle her order. And as belle was walking out of granny's. dr wale was walking in holding the door open for her. he smiled at her looking at her appreciatively. belle halfheartedly returned his smile. no..it was most definitely not dr wale belle thought with a smile. belle returned to the library. while having her lunch belle reread the notes. trying to figure out who was in the library around the times they were left.  
other then the few times belle had been out with will scarlet. she had rarely dated much. belle had mostly kept to herself. books had been her best friend and companion.  
she never really felt lonely only boredom. unable to wield out any possible suspects with a sigh belle put the notes back in her desk draw. that night after belle had restocked the library books and almost closed up for the night. she wondered through the aisles hoping to find another note. disappointed at not finding one belle locked up the library for the night and walked home.  
the next morning belle sat at her window. watching as dr hopper passed her building while walking his dog. going though the normal routine of her day. belle opened the library at 8:00 am. anticipating another mundane day in storybrook. when belle opened the doors that morning. she found a single red rose laying on the floor. belle slowly picked it up appealingly it was slid under the door. through the overnight drop box. as she inhaled its lingering sent. belle giggled maybe today wouldn't be quite so ordinary after all.!  
that day belle went about her regular routine with a silly smile on her face lost in a daydream haze,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter there be smut !


	3. ~loves's secret~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever to update ! this chapter got away from me.  
> It give me a really hard time it just kept going I couldn't seem too get too the point !...  
> So even after I edited it down it's still kind of a long chapter!

belle French had Wanted More Than This provincial life. being the town librarian. her daily mundane routine. was slowly draining the adventurous streak out of her. she walked around the library in almost dream state. until she gotten the notes.  
belle had started to feel invisible. now someone was reaching out to her. trying to woo her though her passion books. the unknown anomaly of it had excited her. it was as close to an adventure that  
belle French would ever have.  
the red rose her secret admirer had left her. sat on her desk wilting slightly. whenever belle glanced at the reminder of her Ardent admirer she smiled. lost in her musings of who he might be?. The following evening after belle had received her rose. while belle was reshelving the library books for the night. she found the now familiar pice of parchment. sticking out of the poetry section. giggling belle red the note. it was a poem by William Blake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEVER seek to tell thy love  
Love that never told can be;  
For the gentle wind doth move  
Silently invisibly.

 

I told my love I told my love 5  
I told her all my heart  
Trembling cold in ghastly fears.

Ah! she did depart! 

Soon after she was gone from me  
A traveller came by 10  
Silently invisibly:  
He took her with a sigh.

~your most Ardent admirer~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
belle reread the note. then tuck it away with the rest of her building collection,  
the next morning belle decided to brake her own routine. and have breakfast at granny's diner.  
after having a leisurely breakfast. and sneaking afew chapters of her book. belle opened the library at 8:02am. She wasn't surprised to find another red rose. grinning to herself she inhaled it's still fresh scent.  
the rest of belle's day went on as usual. at 10:55. nova came in. followed not long later by Leroy. belle was tempted to have a conversation with Him. about his hopeless crush. maybe get him to at least talk to her. but decided against it. she was in no position to give dating advice. belle stared at her rose smiling to herself. looking at her rose was a reminder that her love life wasn't quite so gloomy. by late afternoon the quiet library turned into a madhouse. Mary Margaret had brought the children in to do a school project. keeping belle busy for the rest of the day. it was well after 10:00 pm. when belle was finely able to straiten the library out for the night. belle was pushing her book cart along the aisles. restocking when she noticed something odd.? in the romance section. belle found a older looking book bound in soft Leather. it's binding was beautiful.  
{turn of the century French erotica}  
was the book title. turning the heavy tome in her hands flipping through its pages. furrowing her brow. where did this come from? She wondered. this book didn't belong to the library. it was filled with lewd drawings. making her blush. belle found the now familiar parchment.  
book marked at a most shocking position. it was signed by her  
~most Ardent admirer~ in the note he had detailed all the dirty things he longed to do to her. In graphic detail! making her blush crimson. heat pooling uncomfortably in her belly. as she red the insultingly presumptuous Note. She dropped the note then quickly picked it up. balling it up and thrown it in the thrush can. along with the rose he had given her. belle was deeply offended.  
how dare he.! How rude.!  
she said out loud. the audacity of the note. and leaving her that horrid book. had unsettled her to the point where she left the library before finishing putting the books away for the night. the next day when belle opened the library at 7:45 am.  
she realized that in her haste she left the book still in the romance section. frowning belle went to retrieve it. she picked up the erotic book her fingers lingering over the lettering.  
it was a shame that something so lovely was filled with such dirty things. with a heavy sigh belle put the book away in her desk drawer. belle had decided that she would ignore the notes from now on. she wouldn't play along with this foolishness any longer.! who ever her secret admirer is she no longer cared to no him.! she would just go back to her normal mundane routine.  
the morning passed slowly with belle getting lost in a new book. when the school children and teachers came in. belle hazily looked up at the clock it was past 3:00. she been reading for hours skipping lunch. belle hurriedly closed her book and scrambled to her feet. smiling to greet the children. the rest of her day went on as usual belle had a lot more to do before she closed the library for the night. having left early the night before. while making her rounds putting away the returned books. belle found another note. shanking her head in dismay.  
she ripped it in half unread.  
in the days that followed. her Anonymous solicitor began leaving her daily notes filled with lecherousness. belle wouldn't read them anymore. but some nights her curiosity Got the better of her. hoping for the return of romantic poetry. or meaningful book quotes. only to find dirty limericks or notes filled with sexual longing. Writing how desperately he wants her. describing in arousing detail all the ways he wants to have her. making belle blush. the more she red the More it stimulated a stirring desire within her. she found herself becoming shamefully wet with want. she regretting giving in to temptation. belle torn the note up. feeling a bit better afterwards.  
she wouldn't be seduced by clumsy dirty scribblings. he have to work much harder then that!. for two weeks her Anonymous solicitor continued to leave her his own brand of lewd poetry. and belle had ignored them for the most part. occasionally reading afew lines despite herself. hating her weakness.  
finally one night after belle had just about closed the library for the night. lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized at first. but it suddenly dawn on her she hadn't found a note that evening. turning back into the darken library. belle searched though the aisles. franticly searching for the familiar pice of parchment.  
belle was surprised that she felt spurn At not finding a note from her Anonymous someone.  
feeling slightly dejected. belle closed up for the night and went home.  
it was probably best if she didn't examine her feelings of disappointment. relief?.  
belle woke early the next morning. feeling dismissed she couldn't explain why. she tried to shake the feeling all morning. her emotions were in such a jumbo that she opened the library at 7:30 am. she spent the early hours of the morning wondering aimlessly though the stacks. lost in her own thoughts. by 10:55. Nova had wondered in. and belle was actually glad to slip back into her ordinary routine. and her work day passed as usual. by that evening belle was hesitant to put away the returned books. dreading and exhilarated by what may be hidden in between the books. waiting for her to find or not. taking a few deep breaths pushed her book cart along the aisles. and in the romance section. she found a black silk blindfold hanging from the bookrack. a small pice of parchment attached to it. belle looked nervously around the seemingly empty library. "hello..who's here.?" she called out. knowing he was there hidden in the shadows. watching.  
"I had enough of theses games."  
she shouted. "crowd!" she mumbled. belle nervously bit her bottom lip.  
she should leave. turn on her heel and go but.. Her curiosity getting the better of her. her mind itch to no what he wrote. shanking her head feeling silly. belle red the note it was a poem by Keith Edward Baucum.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anger Remix

The monster that  
resides within.  
Chained to the pillars  
of Hatred  
wearing the blindfold  
of Ignorance  
Drunk on the flames of Lust

~~~~

my darling belle wear the blindfold to night, allow me to ravish you with my affection. to show you how much I truly desire you,

~your most Ardent admirer~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle wanted to be a offended.  
angry even. but found she wasn't. she was intrigued!. The thought of a stranger touching her intimately. when she wouldn't even be able to see his face. was oddly arousing.  
no..belle shook her head sadly. she have to be insane. to even consider. this dangerous liaison. she didn't no who this man was.! he was a sexual deviant. he could be a sociopath. belle looked around the darken library. he was already here.. somewhere. hidden in darkness waiting. she was already in danger.  
if she gave in to temptation he could hurt her. but curious thing was. she didn't think he would. no she felt it in her bones he wouldn't harm her. taking a deep breath belle did something very stupid or brave. she put the blindfold on and waited.  
belle waited and after awhile started to feel silly. when she felt the air Changan. someone was there behind her.  
her breath hitched. when she felt hands on her back. lightly angling her in front of the bookrack. he leaned his forehead against the back of hers. sighing as he nuzzled her hair. breathing her in. placing his hands gently on her waist. belle stilled listening to the sounds of his ragged breathing. her own heartbeat beginning to race. His Hands slowly drifted down her legs. caressing. pausing to cup her ass.  
moving lower to touch her inner thighs. The sensation was pleasant. he had clever fingers. She could feel heat radiating from his hands. they were so warm and soft. she felt his tongue lick her. nipping her sensitive skin. Her nervous thoughts distracted by his tongue encompassing her. when he started rubbing her with the palm of his hand. belle spared her legs a little wider. hooking his fingers slowly into her panties. he pulled them down around her ankles. and her breath caught. the tension building.  
very slowly his fingers glided back up her thighs and she felt his fingers touch her most inmate places. exploring her Like he were privy to her darkest secrets. his fingertips traveled her folds. belle held on to the bookcase. as he continued to finger her. heat coiled in her belly.  
she moaned when he entered her. stroking her inner walls making her wet. a flood of warmth and wetness that she suddenly found so erotic. he began mercilessly stroking her cilt. making her want to wiggle.  
the sensation was making her whole body tremble. he moved more roughly. his grip tighter. and his rhythm faster. she was going to come soon. she gripped the bookcase to keep herself from moving. she felt his fingers thrust inside her. she was so wet he sild up into her easily. making her blush. belle was moaning loudly now.  
near screaming. as he continued to pleasure her. his thumb touching a very sensitive place and belle cry out. "yes yes oh please yes." she pleaded. as he fingered her.  
Her inner walls tightened around him and she came. Belle was panting and shaking as he continued to finger fuck her. thrusting his fingers deep into her core. the pleasure becoming more and more intense. belle moaned reaching her orgasm again. he removed his fingers from her. and using the palm of his hand to gently rub her soothingly. belle whole body felt tingleingly. she made noises of contentment. feeling weak and shaken. she wanted to lay down. his wet fingers slid down her thighs. massaging little circles on her over sensitive skin. belle calmed her breathing down. when she felt him pull away suddenly. and she skink to the floor physically drained. Belle removed the blindfold. finding herself alone in the darken library. he was gone..leavening no trace of his presence. she might have imaged the whole encounter. Only Belle could still feel his touch lingering on her skin,


	4. ~Moments~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the identity of belle's secret admirer  
> is revealed,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moments

In this moment, this single solitary moment  
no boundaries prevail  
quiet and calm, within myself  
edging closer to glimpse the veil

Senses freed from daily chaff  
the blindfold falls away  
all around within my world  
no longer shades of gray

These lucid times beyond the noise  
no stress bound hard in chains  
give me the strength and wisdom  
to face your world again.

Moments by Stephen Allen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

she was enthrall by him,  
his touch was electric sending Tremors of desire all though her body. making her crave him like a drug,  
his hands were soft gentle sensitive to her darkest desires. his fingers had pleased her more then any pervious lover had. making her come more forcefully then ever before,  
crying out passionly into the empty library halls.  
Her secret lover  
hadn't revealed himself to her.  
in all their moments together.  
all the moans he elicited from her.  
he never made a sound his ragged breathing was all she could hear.  
though all their encounters  
the man had remained a mystery,  
the fact that belle still didn't no  
who was this man?  
who's expert fingers were doing such things to her  
that she become so intimately with,  
it excited and infuriated her not knowing who she met secretly in the dark,  
he was still a mystery that belle longed to uncover,

he never gave her the chance to touch him leaving her still in the aftermath of her throes of passion. before she could even mange to gather the words together to even ask him his name. every moment spent with her Anonymous lover was pure ecstasy craving more and more of the pleasure he gave her.  
wanting more then just his fingers inside her.

______

It was past 11:00pm.  
and belle French was siting  
on floor of the library her lover long gone,  
even now she could still feel the ghost of his touch on her tingling skin. his bite marks marring her inner thighs evidence of their encounter. they met in between the sacks  
once or twice a week after the library had closed for the night. for the past four weeks this had become her new routine belle would find the blindfold hanging from a seemingly random bookrack. occasionally she find a little note hanging from the blindfold not as poetic as before just a few lines. after putting on the blindfold and removing her panties she'd wait, then in the dark he come for her. she'd feel his now familiar hands on her waist slowly moving down to her thighs and touching her most intimate places. inciting moans of pleasure from her clamped lips,  
finger fucking her  
into blissful oblivion.  
she sat there on the library floor hugging her knees to her chest waiting for the trembling of her legs to stop. he always left her in a wrecked state feeling everything from sexual satisfaction to  
crippling shame.  
the shame of giving your whole self to an anonymous stranger,

after pulling herself out of her melancholy reverie readjusting her clothing belle locked the library for the night. 

early Monday morning. belle laid in her bed staring at the clock on her nightstand it was 6:45am. it was to early to start her day to early to be awake really, she lazily remained in bed thinking about her last tryst  
With her secret admirer.  
her skin still burned with the memory of his warm hands on her skin.  
she was aching with desire for him pressing her knees together trying abate the longing. she tossed restlessly in her bed feeling her wetness damping her panties belle pulled off her soaking underwear in frustration. biting her lip in contemplation she smiled with the realization that he would be there tonight!  
tonight she know the feel of his touch again, let his hands do naughty dirty things to her.  
lose herself in a world filled with  
dark gratification  
in the arms of her anonymous lover, 

Belle slowly got up out of bed.  
and took a leisurely shower taking her time dressing deciding on a flowy skirt and white blouse.  
by 7:25am belle was almost out the door and on her way to the library. when she glanced out her window and saw dr hooper with his dog she smiled at the mundane routine.

belle opened the library at 8:00am. she sat at her desk enjoying the quite solitude of her morning reading a book when nova came at her usual time followed soon after by Leroy. belle watched as the two star crossed lovers danced around each other smiling at their sweet innocent stares. belle turned away biting her lip she looked at the clock in anticipation for tonight it was 11:15am. with a sigh belle returned to her book it was still to early to let her mind wonder to those kind of thoughts that would do her no good. by 3:00pm that afternoon belle had finished her book and Mary Margaret had just come in with the usual crowd. smiling belle stood to greet them. the afternoon passed slowly and belle found herself wondering though the aisles in search of something getting more and more anxious with each passing hour,

an hour before close belle was siting demurely at her desk with her legs crossed. the library was empty and had been for hours now. she was innocently flipping though the pages of the erotic book her Anonymous lover had given her. pressing her thighs together as her core throbbed with lustful need making her wet. biting her lip belle sighed with longing deciding to reshelve the return library books early to distract herself,  
after getting the library organized and ready for closing belle locked the doors at 9:00 pm. flipping the open sign to closed she slowly walked randomly though the darken aisles her high heels making loud tapping notices as she walked.  
she found the silk blindfold hanging in the poetry section.  
biting her bottom lip with nervous anticipation she smiled,

 

Belle unzipped her skirt.  
pulling it down her legs stepping out of it she then sild out of her damp panties letting them pool at her ankles taking a deep breath Then.  
and waited, growing wetter with anticipation her breath hitched when she felt those familiar hands touch her hips turning her toward the bookrack. griping it as he slowly moved his hands along her body mapping her shape with his hands and fingers. her heart raced as his hands cupped her throbbing center feeling how wet she was for him. opening her legs he leaned down kissing her neck as his fingers  
teased her. belle wiggled in frustration needing his fingers inside her now,  
his fingers stroked her folds while her core throbbed. 

"please! she beg.  
please dot tease me."

he hooked a single finger at the base of her entrance belle gasped moving her hips forward as he Traced little circles teasing her clit while his fingers worked her. pleasuring her, she thrusted her hips meeting his movements crying out as she was on the very edge of her orgasm.  
he finally slid his fingers into her dripping Core aggressively pumping her. belle was moaning loudly. gripping the bookrack tightly her knees trembled when she came,  
she felt his fingers slipping out of her.

she whispered breathlessly  
"more, more dot stop!  
I need to...I need you I want to feel yo Inside me." she beg. 

slowly his hands returned to her body caressing her slick folds.  
"yes, belle moaned I need you inside me."

suddenly he turned her around and belle heard him unzipping his pants. grabbing her by her waist he lifted her legs up around his waist and entered her.  
belle moaned at the sensation of him inside her filling her,  
backing her against the bookrack he rocked his hips against her thrusting hard into her. griping his shoulders 

belle moaned "yes, yes.  
hard! harder."

he leaned closer pushing her thigh up a little as he pushed deeper,  
belle screamed when she came.  
her orgasm more intense. his thrusts became frantic as he neared his own release. with a grunt belle felt him come inside her,  
breathing heavily they remained locked together with her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist keeping him close.  
belle could feel his ragged breathe on her skin as her hands slowly moved from his shoulders to tangle in his long hair. seizing the opportunity while he was distracted.  
belle quickly pulled off the blindfold only to find herself staring into the deep brow eyes of mr gold the pawn broker! From across the street. 

lost in the moment,  
They stared into each other's eyes. both at a loss for words,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I finely finished it! what did you guys think? I no it needed more editing and maybe, some more fine tuneing, but..after 2weeks I couldn't do anymore to it. I hope you all liked it I did enjoy writing it I think this story has had something of plot more then my other fics. thank you too all my readers that stuck with this story xoxoxo


	5. ~face to face~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so after a comment mention that I kind of left the story hanging.  
> I realized that I could do another chapter of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Face to face  
my lovely foe  
Mouth to mouth  
raining heaven's blows  
Hand on heart  
tic tac toe  
Under the stars  
naked as we flow  
Cheek to cheek  
the bitter sweet  
Commit your crime in your deadly time

Commit your crime in your deadly time  
It's too divine  
I want to bend  
I want this bliss but something says I must resist

Another life  
another time  
We're Siamese twins writhing intertwined  
Face to face  
no telling lies  
The masks they slide to reveal a new disguise

You never can win  
it's the state I'm in  
This danger thrills and my conflict kills  
They say follow your heart  
follow it through  
But how can you  
when you're split in two?

And you'll never know  
You'll never know

One more kiss  
before we die  
Face to face  
and dream of flying  
Who are you?  
who am I?  
Wind in wings  
two angels falling  
To die like this  
with a last kiss  
It's falsehood's flame  
it's a crying shame  
Face to face  
the passions breathe  
I hate to stay but then I hate to leave

And you'll never know  
You'll never know . . .

siouxsie and the banshees   
face to face lyrics  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

breathing heavily they remained locked together.  
with her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist he was still  
pressed against her.   
lost in the moment They stared  
into each other's eyes both at a loss for words.   
after awkward few minutes they untangled them selfs avoiding  
any eye contact. 

after quickly readjusting himself   
a mortified mr gold grabbed his cane off the floor and sank back into the darkness of the night.   
while belle was left in a state of bewilderment,

she sank down on the library  
floor her naked legs trembling.  
she was left in that familiar  
state of sated satisfaction.  
and now a feeling of unreality.   
mr gold,   
the older man who owned the  
pawn shop. who walked with a cane.  
mr gold! the town Villain,  
was her secret admire! How! How had she never heard the tapping of his cane. this couldn't be real,  
belle buried her face in her hands.

was this some kind of trick! a joke! She wondered this couldn't be real. mr gold had been enamored  
with her? no, she shook her head  
still in a state of disbelief. as she put her skirt back on she glanced back at the direction he'd left and again wondered if she lost it completely and imaged the whole thing. 

Belle hurriedly closed the library  
for the night.  
she needed to get away from that place needed to clear her head.  
she walked home that night  
passing by mr gold's darken   
pawn shop.

 

the next morning after a  
restless sleepless night  
belle slowly got out of her bed  
and began her daily routine.  
after showing and dressing for  
the day belle stared out  
her window watching as dr hooper walked his dog.  
her book laying in her lap unread her thoughts kept returning to the enigmatic mr gold.

although the night she been trying to analyze these past few weeks.  
her feelings for her secret admire  
who she now knows to be mr gold.  
where do they go from here?   
is there even anywhere to go?   
what were they but two strangers who met in the dark.  
who were they in the harsh light  
of day,

 

belle opened the library as usual   
at 8:00am.  
returning to the Mundaneness  
of her old routine.  
that night she closed the library promptly at 9:00pm not waiting or expecting an note or a visit from her no longer secret admirer.

 

after another day   
of wondering if she'll ever  
see him again.  
if she should go to his pawn shop?  
belle had come to the conclusion  
that her and mr gold needed to talk. shouldn't they talk?  
they had a lot to discuss.  
that is if he would even spake to her, he hasn't yet made any attempt to reach out to her.   
did he even want to talk to her?  
belle continued to debate  
what she should do. 

 

when early one morning while  
belle was siting at her desk nose in a book mr gold slowly walked into  
the library.  
he cleared his throat announcing   
his presence, she looked up to find him standing there with his hands atop of his cane staring patiently  
at her a little smile playing on the corner of his mouth. 

"miss French, I'm sorry for   
the intrusion but I do believe  
I own you an apology.  
as well as an explanation." 

belle remained silent staring at him. she tilted her head examining  
her admirer for the first time  
in the light of day.   
he wore his expensive three piece suit the hand she was all to familiar with was clutching his cane.  
this had been her lover for weeks  
and he now stood before her   
so unsure of himself.  
she continued to  
unabashed stare at him. 

"you see, he continued.  
I'm not a brave man miss French.  
I'm a coward,   
I have been my whole life."  
he met her eye. 

"over the years I'd learned How to hide it well with money and gaining power. I have lived a life of silence and solitude hole up in my shop  
with my pretty shiny little things. 

"hiding away from the people of this little town,  
only emerging from my lair of darkness when I needed to collect rent from my tenants.  
or another matter  
needed my attention.  
I didn't realize how lonely I was.  
till there was you." he smiled shyly. 

"I had always admired you from afar miss French,   
you are the most loveliest creature  
I had ever laid eyes on.  
you were a light amidst  
my blacken days." 

he looked away from her intense stare. 

"it was a silly crush, one i knew would never lead to anything. how could it,  
i am the most hated man in this town and rightly so. how could i ever even dare to ask someone like you  
to be in my presence."  
he gazed into her eyes.

"That was till one lonely evening  
I wondered into the library looking  
for something to occupy my time  
with. When I saw you,  
you were reshelving the returned books and I watched you.  
you looked so sad and...lonely.  
at first i only meant to cheer you up. Let you no that someone thought the world of you." 

"that you meant something to me,  
and then, after unburdening myself  
I couldn't help myself.  
i couldn't stop myself  
from writing to you.   
leaving you little book quotes expressing how i felt about you  
in ways I never could.   
i was to much of a coward  
to face you. i was drowning in my desire for you and I was helpless to stop myself from taking things as far as they went." 

"they, I never should have let them get that far. please forgive me belle,   
how could I help but Loving you."  
he paused. his warm beseeching eyes met hers. 

"i never meant to upset you,  
and I will no longer force my feelings upon you." 

he waited a moment for her to say something. anything,  
and when she remained silent   
he turned to go. 

then suddenly belle stood up calling him back!

"wait, mr gold please wait!   
she called. 

he heastited.

"please wait I...  
she faltered.stumbling for the words. 

"would you...mr gold would like to have lunch with me this afternoon."   
she asked some what hesitantly. 

he turn looking at her like she was everything! 

"I would I like that." he replied. 

she smiled at his lost expression.  
"granny's? she asked.

he only nodded in reply. 

"good." she smiled. 

he then turned and left.

belle sat back down staring after him.

mr gold her secret admirer was a mystery indeed. and belle French wanted to unravel the many layers  
of a good mystery. discover what lies beneath the surface of the cunning and hopelessly shy mr gold. 

town Villain indeed,  
he was still a mystery that belle longed to uncover.   
Mr gold her most Ardent admirer,


End file.
